


Уже снимались раньше вместе

by fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020), z_i0



Category: British Actor RPF, Good Omens (TV) RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fanfic, Gen, RPS - Freeform, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_i0/pseuds/z_i0
Summary: Дэвид и Майкл встречают на съемочной площадке старого знакомого.
Relationships: Michael Sheen/David Tennant
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Уже снимались раньше вместе

**Author's Note:**

> Все события вымышлены

Так называемая «Британская коммуналка» — явление на телевидении давно привычное. Дэвид как ни в чем не бывало пожимает руку Моррисси. Он рад его видеть здесь, как был бы рад видеть любого своего коллегу. Кажется, они не должны были пересечься, но это съемки, всегда бывают ситуации, когда что-то пошло не по плану. И как бы ни ругался режиссер, не все накладки — это вина исключительно актеров.

Майкл стоит немного в стороне, и Дэвид даже на миг задумывается, почему тот не подойдет? Кажется, они с Моррисси тоже где-то снимались вместе? Может, у них не очень дружеские отношения? Дэвид и Моррисси в свое время играли врагов. А Майкл вроде был всего лишь политическим соперником? Или это еще хуже, чем полицейский и преступник?

Дэвид отходит в сторону под доносящуюся ему в след шутку Моррисси: «Вот это головокружительная карьера, из полиции в ад».

***  
Майкл спрашивает у Дэвида какую-то ерунду. Лишь бы отвлечь того от Моррисси. Дэвид отвечает явно невпопад, и Майкл хмурится еще больше. Он не видел тот сериал с Дэвидом полностью, но на ютубе довольно много роликов со сценами. Дэвид поющий, Дэвид танцующий, Дэвид, Дэвид, Дэвид — и все время рядом с ним Моррисси. Вот ублюдок, наверняка не понимающий, как сексуально он смотрелся в кадре рядом с Дэвидом! И как сексуально они смотрелись рядом сейчас, годы спустя.

— Вы же вроде тоже снимались вместе? — невзначай интересуется Дэвид. — Кажется, Дэвид играл Тони Блэра?

Майкл даже сбивается с шага. Он не знает, чему сильнее возмущен: что Дэвид так легко называет Моррисси по имени или что он приписал Моррисси роль, сыгранную Майклом!

— Это я Тони Блэр! — возмущается Майкл и слышит смех Дэвида.

— Я знаю, господин премьер-министр, — смеется Дэвид, и Майкл сразу же улыбается ему в ответ.

Они уходят с площадки, не замечая взглядов Дэвида Моррисси, уверенного в том, что ни один из них, играя с ним, не смотрел на него так, как они сейчас смотрят друг на друга.

**Author's Note:**

> бета — Xenya-m


End file.
